Thankfully Together
by ANIMELOVEDOLL
Summary: Oneshot EdxRoy Yaoi warning. OOC.


"I'm home!" Edward called out as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm in here." Roy's voice drifted through their open bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" Edward cautiously remarked as he stepped in their room. The seemingly empty space had him confused. Roy smirked as he gently closed the door from where he had been hiding behind it. He pounced on Edward and lifted him in his arms, kissing him passionately.

"Roy?!" Edward chuckled as his things were forgotten on the floor.

"Happy Anniversary." Roy nuzzled him sweetly as he put him down next to the bathroom. Lit candles, rose petals, and a hot bubble bath emerged in Edward's view.

"Oh… Roy." Ed looked back to him gratefully.

"That's so nice. I love it." Edward hugged Roy and took in his warm scent. Roy swung him around, holding him close.

"You ready to get in?" Roy said a little anxiously as he put Edward down and started taking off his clothes first. Edward kissed his lips slowly and, without a word, agreed.

They both settled down in the large garden tub. The soft candles put off the smell of vanilla and cinnamon. Edward's two favorite scents. They laid in each other's' arms as their bodies were soothed by the warm water. Edward scooped up a petal in his hand and then placed it back in the water.

"I missed you." Roy said kissing Edward's ear. They hadn't seen each other in a week. Edward had been sent away on some low end mission.

"I missed you, too. I love you." Edward leant his head to the side, giving Roy access to his flawless skin. Roy lavished Edward with nibbles and lips as he trailed down his lover's jaw line to meet his shoulder.

"Ummm… That feel nice." Edward moaned lightly and chuckled as Roy loved him.

"Good. I love you, Babe." He stopped and rested his head against Edward's. Just relishing his scent, his voice, his everything. Roy was crazy about him.

It felt like hours when the water had finally gone cold. They gently lifted themselves out, laughing at their pruny fingers and toes. Edward sat on a chair as Roy dried his hair and brushed it lovingly. He wound it loosely into a bun on top of Edward's head.

Their naked bodies molded together as Roy pulled Edward to his feet. He quickly held Edward close and they began to slow dance. Edward's cheek pressed against Roy's wide chest. His metal foot clanging against the hardwood floor fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, how I missed you." Edward said softly as he looked deeply into Roy's eyes.

"I couldn't wait until you got back." Roy answered as they interlocked fingers. The sheer bliss of their romance made them buzz delightfully.

"Come lay with me." Edward said as he lead Roy to the bed. Roy smiled as they climbed in.

Edward's automail was cold as it pressed against Roy's body, but he wouldn't dare have it any other way. They lazily massaged each other. Their lips grazed cheeks, chests, and foreheads. Edward found himself straddling Roy's hips. Fingers wove their way into hair and faces were stained pink from the heat between their bodies.

"I could stay here with you forever." Roy said breathlessly. Edward looked warmly at him as he lifted Roy's large hand to his chest.

Roy flipped them over and slowly licked the shell of Edward's ear. He shivered in response. That tongue met Edward's neck and chest, playing with his nipples. His teeth clamped down on his shoulder and Edward gasp in pure pleasure. Roy leant back to appreciate Edward's physique. His light blond hair, gorgeous golden eyes, and gleaming, pale skin covered with scars from his past. Roy loved his body. It told a story of won battles and glorious victories. He was proud that he was one that got to see how marvelous it truly was.

Their lips locked in a sensual kiss as Roy ground their searing hot members together. They lost themselves in heated motion as their bodies rocked against each other. Gold clashed with obsidian as they fumbled for the drawer and the lubricant waiting inside.

Within a few minutes, they were ready to get on with their romantic and lustful evening. Roy gently slid into Edward. They relished how this time felt like the first; slow, beautiful, and meaningful. Edward writhed as he locked his limbs around Roy's strong back and shoulders. Roy gently thrust into Edward, making Ed call his name in pure satisfaction. With every noise Roy picked up the pace. Once soft and slow was now becoming hard and fast.

Bare skin pounded together in a resounding slap. Moans escaped from both mouths and sweat broke free, dripping onto the sheets. Edward's face contorted as his head was cast backwards. He dug his nails into Roy and gripped him for some stability. Roy grasped the bed sheets with one hand while he clasp the headboard with the other. His eyes were screwed shut as he went deeper and harder. Edward willed his to keep going, that he was so close.

Roy felt the warm spurt of cum beneath his body as Edward arched and released. It was then that he split over the edge himself and gave one last long, slow thrust into Edward. He collapsed on top of Edward and wrapped his thick arms around Edward's waist. They echoed each other's breathing as they came down from the high of sex and love.

"That was wonderful." Edward said quietly as he played with Roy's hair.

"Yes it was." Roy agreed as he lifted himself up and plucked Edward from his position on the pillows.

"Just let me hold you." Roy stated, feeling Edward nuzzle underneath his chin.

"Always." Edward agreed, as he laid flush against Roy's body.

They soaked in one another's warmth.


End file.
